Dear Friend
by ohthesimplethings
Summary: "I'm not going to tell you every little detail about my life because you probably don't want to hear it and I honestly don't want to tell you it." It will eventually be Stella/Charlie. Rating will change.


**Hello my lovely readers! I'm really excited right now because this is my first time contributing to the Lemonade Mouth fandom! I had seen it a long, long time ago and recently found it on Netflix and after watching it, I've decided that I love it.**

**Anyways, being a senior in High School, I really don't do that much throughout the day other than sit around, so I've had a lot of time to write. I've been working hard on this, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Dear friend,

So, I don't really know how to start this or whatever. I've never done this sort of thing before but Olivia said it helped her and I guess I could sort of use some help in my life right now. I'm not going to tell you every little detail about my life because you probably don't want to hear it and I honestly don't want to tell you it.

I will tell you that my name is Stella Yamada, and I'm the lead guitarist in the band Lemonade Mouth. I'm telling you this because it's important to the story, my band and all. My band-mates are some of the greatest people you'll ever meet. Olivia White, Mo Banjaree, Wen Gifford, and Charlie Delgado. They're my best friends. Well, they're sort of my only friends, but that's fine with me. I sort of live by this personal philosophy that as long as you have a few close friends that accept you for who you are, you'll be okay.

So anyways, Lemonade Mouth is sort of the best thing in my life. High School is a bust, and my family cares and all but they'll never fully understand. So if my life is so good with Lemonade Mouth and everything then you're probably wondering why I said I could use some help in my life. I guess I'll start back about two months ago, when we were performing for the second year in a row at the school's Halloween bash.

I was tired. Like, exhausted, because I hadn't had a good nights sleep in days. But I always pushed my band-mates to suck it up when we had a performance, and I wasn't about to be this huge hypocrite. So I forced myself to look somewhat decent and make it to the gig. I was the last one there, which didn't really surprise anyone, but I was quiet. I wasn't trying to be or anything but I was so tired I couldn't help it. I tried to just ignore it, but no one else would.

"Stell, what's wrong?" Wen asked me.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?"

"You're just so quiet." Olivia noted.

"So?"

"So," Charlie began. "normally you're bouncing off the walls before a performance."

I shrugged. "I'm just a little tired I guess. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

They let it go for the time being. They'd probably nag me later but for now I needed to focus on playing. I threw my guitar over my shoulder and shook my head a couple of times to wake up. We took our positions on stage, and the heat from the lights started to get to me immediately.

Principal Brenigan stepped on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome to the stage, Lemonade Mouth!"

The crowd cheered loudly, and it made my head hurt. Wen began the opening notes of Breakthrough and soon after Olivia started singing.

_Oh yeah, Breakthrough._

_Up, down, spinnin' all around  
Fly high, falling to the ground  
Sometimes dreams can feel so far away._

_Time keeps skippin' out a beat  
Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
Life is like a string of cloudy days._

I took a deep breath, hoping I would make it through my solo easily.

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong._

_Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on._

Olivia took over again, which I was thankful for. I stumbled just a little bit after my solo, but I don't think anyone noticed.

_Here comes a breakthrough,  
here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
so don't let it get away  
It's all a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a roller-coaster._

_Shake it, till you make it  
Till you're breaking on through  
Don't stop till you're breaking on through  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you're breaking on through  
Don't stop till you're breaking on through._

Just then, I missed a note. Mo gave me a funny look because I _never _missed a note. But I shook my head and forced myself to pay closer attention to the song.

_Stop, still, take another breath  
__Road block, move it to the left  
__Get around whatever's in your way._

_Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces  
Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
It's gonna be your turn to play  
Gonna be your turn to play._

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong._

_Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on._

Made it through the second verse, I was doing okay. About a minute left and we would be done.

_Here comes a breakthrough,  
here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
so don't let it get away  
It's all a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a roller-coaster._

_You can see it in the blind sight  
Movin' through the limelight  
Groovin' to the music I'ma use it when the time's right  
Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright  
Usually in life there's one shot, this is on.  
Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it will make you  
Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you  
Wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to  
Keep pushing till you breakthrough._

One more solo.

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong._

_Whenever you can't see the light  
Whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on, keep on moving on  
Keep on moving on._

I suddenly felt really dizzy, and my head was killing me.

___Here comes a breakthrough,  
here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
so don't let it get away  
It's all a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a roller-coaster._

Everything around me was fuzzy and spinning. I really needed to get off stage soon.

_Shake it, till you make it  
Till you're breaking on through  
Don't stop till you're breaking on through  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you're breaking on through  
Don't stop till you're breaking on through._

My eyes started to flutter, as much as I tried to make them not. I stumbled back a bit again and this time the entire band was giving me a funny look. I missed several notes again and stopped playing all together. It felt like my guitar was seriously weighing me down, so I took it off and set it down. Now I guessed the audience was looking at me funny, but I couldn't really tell since they were all so fuzzy.

___Shake it, till you make it  
Till you're breaking on through  
Don't stop till you're breaking on through  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you're breaking on through  
Don't stop._

___Here comes a breakthrough._

Suddenly I felt like I couldn't stand up anymore, and I collapsed. I hit my head hard and closed my eyes. I heard everyone yelling, and I could specifically make out Olivia's voice telling someone to get help.

Then I couldn't hear anyone anymore, and everything went black.

* * *

**Ouu yay, first chapter!**

**I know it's pretty short, but it's just to get the story going. Future chapters will be much longer.**

**I'm hoping I can get at least five reviews! I love to hear everyone's feedback. :)**

**The next chapter will be posted soon!**

**- Kelsey**


End file.
